


The Son of the Night Wolf

by theweird1



Series: Child of the Night Wolf [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Isabelle Lightwood, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Arranged Marriage, Future King Magnus, I tired, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Simon Lewis, Wedding Night, highly inaccurate Viking rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: The great King Asmodeus of the Norsemen had reached out to the small village of Idris on the equally small island and offered marriage between the eldest Lightwood child, and his only living son, Magnus. It had come as a surprise to the whole Lightwood pack. The next ruler of their kind wanted a lowly omega? Yes, he was the chief’s son, but other than that Alec had nothing to offer. The dowry alone would wipe out of the family, but then again could they pass up a chance to be connected with someone so high?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, implied izzy/simon
Series: Child of the Night Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096037
Comments: 14
Kudos: 339
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Shadowhunter Bingo 20-21 from Hunters Moon Discord Server.  
> Bingo square: Children of the Night  
> I had another idea for this square, but then someone mentioned Vikings and I tumbled down a rabbit hole. Being a history teacher I love things like this. I tried to get some of the wedding rituals right and then sprinkled in a little of what I wanted.  
> Still not beta'd, but I hope you enjoy it.

Winter was only a few weeks off. The cold wind cut through Alec’s long hair, causing it to flutter up in the air. The marriage should have happened over a month ago in the last warmth of summer. On Iceland, unlike on the mainland, there were only two seasons, winter and summer. Battles with the Celts had caused the marriage to be pushed back.

The great King Asmodeus of the Norsemen had reached out to the small village of Idris on the equally small island and offered marriage between the eldest Lightwood child, and his only living son, Magnus. It had come as a surprise to the whole Lightwood pack. The next ruler of their kind wanted a lowly omega? Yes, he was the chief’s son, but other than that Alec had nothing to offer. The dowry alone would wipe out of the family, but then again could they pass up a chance to be connected with someone so high? That had been over a year ago.

So Robert had pulled in every favor he could to get the amount they would need to take and sail to the mainland. Marriage usually took place at the omega’s family home but since his betrothed was a prince everything had been moved to Edom, the ancestral home of the vikings. Edom was located on the edge of the mainland’s most northern point. Farthest from enemies and who would want to attack in a place so cold?

Alec pushed back one of his braids and breathed out. In less than a week he would be in Edom and married to a man he had never seen before. Would it be better than the abuse he had here? Or would it be worse. In Edom there would be no Izzy to protect him. His blood-brother Jace would also not be there either. They would not be able to continue their training in secret. A hollow tear ran down his face. Pulling off his tunic and leggings Alec quickly shifted. Chocolate brown fur sprouted from where pink skin had been. Alec let out a small howl before taking off into the forest.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Alec stepped up from below and on to the bridge of the ship. Moments before he had heard one of the sailors call out land. This was the first time he would see Edom. Even his own father had only seen the golden castle once in his youth. The sun was just coming up and the rays sparkled against the castle and the city around it. Tall walls surrounded the city on all sides ready to protect its population at a moment's notice. It truly was an inprenitral fortress.

Alec took a deep breath of the crisp morning air. Soon he would be in the presents of a true god. Magnus, like his father, came from the strong and ancient line of Hati Hróðvitnisson, the night son of Fenrir the Great Wolf. The very creature that would help its own father bring about ragnarok. Alec’s father’s family had lived on Iceland for as long as they could remember. Somewhere back in their bloodline they had to be a part of either Hati or his brother Skoll. The brothers were seen as the parents of all lycans, but only some could trace their family back that far.

“Alec.” He turned to see his father looking at him. “Do not mess this up. If you do one thing to make them change their minds the sow will not be the only sacrifice.” A shiver went straight through Alec. While his father had never frightened like this before, he had used other threats to get the boy’s obedience.

“Yes, father.” Alec nodded and bowed his head.

“Father!” Both looked up to see Isabelle Lightwood, second child, only daughter, and first alpha Lightwood child running over to them. “Father, the prince will be at the dock.”

“Are you sure?” Their father went pale.

“They sent a hawk. The prince wants to meet his betrothed.” Robert pulled Alec back down below. They had to change him out of his travel clothes and into something more proper to meet royalty. In Idris omegas of both sexes were made to wear dresses to show their place in society.  
They didn’t know if the mainland had the same rules so they dressed Alec in a long grey tunic and matching leggings. They were the newest clothes he had. His mother had just finished it before they left. The Lightwood symbol of fire was embroidered on the front of the tunic intermixed with runes and other symbols. When his mother had given him the clothes she had been crying. It was probably the last time he would ever see his mother. She had stayed behind with his little brother Max and to watch over the village while the chief was away.

“There, that should be proper.” Izzy was busy gathering Alec’s long hair in a half up half down hairstyle and then braiding small sections of his hair to give it something more.

“It will be father.” Izzy said, nodding to their father and looking at Alec in the eye. They could speak without even speaking. He was asking for assurance and she was giving it all in one look. Alec could do this. He was stronger than people gave him credit for.

Moments later they were back up top and the ship was docking into port. Alec pulled away from where his father was talking to the captain and wandered over to the side of the boat. There at the dock were three heavily armored guards. Two men and a woman, but he didn’t see the prince. Alec scanned the port but still didn’t see anyone that might be dripping in gold and jewels, maybe that was just a childhood idea of what royals looked like. Turning back to the guards he studied them. The man and the far right had a solid face. He was tall, back straight. From where Alec could see it didn’t look like the man ever smiled. The man beside him was the opposite. He was laughing at something he had said along with the dark skinned woman. Alec had never seen someone so dark. He had heard stories of darker skinned men and women that lived far south from the Norsemen. She was beautiful and terrifying at the same time, but Alec’s eyes were drawn back to the man in the middle. He had more golden brown skin as if he had seen a lot of sun. Long braid black hair was pulled up on top of his head and then cascaded down his back. A sword at his side and a bow over his back. He was truly...

“Alexander!” His father called him and Alec jumped back, blushing, before joining his sister and father. He had been caught gawking at a guard and his face showed it. Moments later the gangplank was lowered and the leader of the warriors that had come to escort them back to Edom walked the Lightwoods down and off the ship. He stopped in front of the three guards and bowed to the man in the middle.

“Your Majesty, may I introduce you to Robert of the Lightwood clan, his daughter Isabelle, and your betrothed, Alexander.” The Lightwoods stood in shock as the guard in the middle stepped forward. He looked nothing like a prince. No jewels or crown. He looked like he could just be another warrior.

“Parise be. It is finally good to meet you.” The prince bent his head in acknowledgment while the Lightwoods quickly tried to hide their embarrassment and bowed. “Especially you, Alexander.” Golden eyes turned on Alec. They seemed to stare into his soul. The royal family had eyes that no other man nor lycan had. Golden eyes, those of the Hati Hróðvitnisson. Magnus was truly a child of the night wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tells Alec why he wanted him to be his mate.

The wedding rituals started the very next night. All the next day Alec was trying to calm himself down. All omegas went through this. Most if not all had arranged marriages, yes his betrothed was a prince, but it was the same idea. Still he was nervous. The day before when they had met and those golden with his own blue ones Alec had felt the power of a true alpha, but it didn’t scare him. That confused him. He was not afraid of his husband, not that he should be, but most of the alphas in his life demanded obedience, his father, his uncle, and to an extent Jace. Izzy was the only alpha that gave him room to be himself. 

The castle’s garden was borne from the autumn that rolled in not a month before. The grass was a faded green and crunched under his feet as he walked. Yellow and orange leaves still stuck to the sparse trees. The only true color came from the pine trees. Alec headed over to the tree and pulled one of the needles off and crushed it between his fingers. He loved that scent. Closing his eyes he was reminded of winters in Iceland surrounded by his family. He would help his mother with cooking or taking care of his younger siblings. His father would smile proudly at him when sat the roast lamb on the table. Jace and Izzy fighting over the second best piece of meat.

“Injuring the royal trees. I have seen men punished for less.” The voice behind him made the dark haired omega jump in the air before spinning around. There stood Prince Magnus. Unlike the day before he was just in a red tunic and simple trousers. Red looked lovely on him, it was one of the most expensive colors out there. Alec’s small island could only hope for grey, brown, white, and maybe blue. Which was why he was still wearing the outfit from the day before. It was the best he had. New clothes were being fashioned for him. “I am sorry to startle you.” The prince said with a gentle smile. Looking past the alpha Alec could still see his escort, Maia the woman from the day before.

Maia and her older brother, Lucas, had been taken in a raid on Britain. They were slaves before Asmodous freed them. Now they were both warriors indebted to the king for his mercy. The woman stood looking at them but didn’t move in. Even though they would be marrying the very next day it was still against tradition for the couple to be alone together, but the prince was anything but traditional from what Alec had seen.

“Iii’m sorry, your majesty.” Magnus waved his apology like it was a small insect. 

“Don’t be. It is I who should be apologizing. I meant it in jest, but if my information is correct, your people are more traditional. In over words, boring.” Alec frowned.

“We are not boring.” Magnus’ eyebrows went up as Alec spoke. 

“I take that back, most of them are boring. Not you.” Magnus moved around Alec to pick up one the several pine cones on the ground. “Did your father tell you why I wanted you to be my mate?” Alec blinked and shook his head. He didn’t know why Magnus would have wanted him. He assumed it had something to do with his father’s days as a warrior for the great king. “Well, what my representative said was a lie anyway. I wanted you, because Freyja told me you were my other half.” A half a beat went by before Alec spoke.

“What?”

“Two years ago I was in a battle against the Gauls when I was wounded. Speared straight through my side. Everyone assumed I would die. They sent for my father and for the medic. As I laid on the bed going in and out of consciousness the goddess visited me. She told me it was not my time, I still had so much to accomplish.” Magnus had been picking the pinecone apart all the while as he spoke. “She told me, if I didn’t fight then I would never meet my true mate and I would never become a great king.” Throwing the ruined cone to the ground he stepped forward. “My mate would be my equal in everything. They would lift me up and I would do the same to them. She gave me the birth date of my mate. ‘The first of the fall months, sixteen he is now. You will find him far north of your home. In two years he will be ripe to give you his heart. He will give birth to many great men and women that will change the world.’ Apparently you were the only male, female, omega, beta, or alpha born on that date 18 years ago now.”

Alec was still in shock. The goddess of love, battle, and death had pulled the two of them together. Sure, they watched the sky and looked for signs but Alec had never heard of someone in this day and age being visited by the gods. It was amazing.

“Aaare you sure? I’m just a regular omega.” Magnus shook his head as he raised his hand to brush through Alec’s long hair. 

“No you are not. You are my one and only mate. You are the more beautiful than anyone else I have ever met, I just don’t know your heart.” Magnus cocked his head. “I wish there was more time for us to get to know one another, but I can promise you I will be the type of husband that you want, whatever it is that you want. I suspect you want something kind and gentle, but someone that lights your blood on fire.” 

Alec noticed how close they were now, almost touching. He flushed and looked away. “Don’t worry,” Magnus’ hand left his hair and tilted Alec’s head back to see into his mate’s eyes. “If you wish for me to leave I will. I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable.” Alec’s heart was throbbing hard against his chest. What he wanted was to feel the man’s lips on his, but that only left him scared. An omega was not supposed to want sexual intimacy, just to give into their alpha.

“I...I don’t know if I will be that good of a husband.” Alec said, speaking his fears. Magnus had spent the past few minutes telling Alec that they were destined to be together and yet Alec couldn’t help but feel that he was coming up short.

“I don't know if I will be one either. We can learn and grow together.” Stepping back, the warmth of Magnus’ hand was gone from his cheek leaving him even colder than before. “We should get back inside, night approaches.” Finally looking up Alec nodded. The rituals would start soon enough. He would wash away his innocence and old life to become one with the prince. 

“Yes, your Majesty.”

“Please, call me Magnus.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Rituals.

It was a few hours later that Alec heard a knock at his door. Only omegas were allowed to witness Alec’s transition from maidenhood to marrigabel status. There would be no Izzy to help him or hold his hand. After the marriage she would leave him anyway. His father and sister were set to sail back the day after. Winter was coming and if they didn’t head home they would be stuck here for the winter. The door opened and three omegas stepped in, two older women and a younger male. The male looked like this might have been his first ritual, you could proactly smell the nerves off of him.

“Hello. We are here to prepare you for your marriage.” The closest woman was the younger of the two, probably the same age as his own mother. She had bright green eyes and flowing red hair. The second woman was shorter, but looked older as if she could have been the red headed woman’s mother. She had a scar over her left eye that left the pupil cloudy. 

“We will be taking you to the bath house.” The older woman said as she motioned him forward. Nerves were probably coming off of him just like the younger omega. The walk to the bathhouse was not very long. In the castle there were two separate bathhouses one for omegas and one for alphas. Most of the time the inhabitants just washed up in their own rooms. It was occasions like this that they were used. Somewhere else in the castle Magnus was getting ready.

Alpha’s did things a little differently. After dark a group of the alpha’s friends and family members, mostly alphas, would take him to the cemetery to get the family sword. The family sword was never buried with a past relative. It lived inside the home in a place of honor, it was just at weddings they took it and “buried” it for the alpha to go and get. Alec on the other hand only had the ritual of bathes, oils, and incantations. Nothing too glorious.

It started just inside the doorway of the bathhouse. Alec took off his clothes and left them by the door. He was leaving his past life behind. Once farther inside came the first ritual. It was a quick rinse of warm water over his head. Even though it was warm it still left him cold as the water cooled. The women came forward with brushes and soap to wash every little speck of his old life away. The brushes were course and he was sure he would be pink by the end.

After the thorough scrub down he was rinsed off once more and taken over to a warm bath. The oldest woman started to pour scented oils into the water. Each one stood for something that the new couple would need. Oils for goodluck, love, fertility, happiness. Mixed together with the hot water it was a little heady and made him slightly dizzy.

“Lean your head back.” It was the male omega. This was the first time he had ever spoken. Leaning his head back the other man proceeded to wash his hair carefully. The soap smelled earthy and even a little bit like pine. _Pine_...did Magnus say anything to them? No, of course not. 

The other male continued to wash his hair carefully and then put other oils and perfumes in to continue and sent his hair. Traditionally on Iceland they did not use these many perfumes. They didn’t have enough money for it. If they could one or another that would be enough but Alec was about to become a prince. Maybe that was why. After his hair was washed Alec was instructed to sit in the water until cool. Something about the oils getting into his skin or something. While this happened the male omega sat behind him braiding intrigat designed in dark brown locks. The women moved around the room getting other baths and clothes prepared. By the time he left this place he would be cleaner than he had ever been.

“Iii’m Simon.” The man behind him spoke. It was the first words to break the silence since the older woman finished her incantations with the oils. “I’m going to be your personal servant.” Alec blinked. Personal servant?

“What is that?”

“I am the one that will help you get ready in the morning, help you with your clothes, bring you food, anything that you might need.” Alec didn’t need a servant. He could do things on his own. “I will also straighten up your rooms.”

“My rooms.” Alec finally turned more to catch a glimpse of the boy that sat behind him. “I thought the prince and I...” A flush rushed up his face and down his neck. 

“Your rooms are connected by an inner door. Most royalty sleep apart unless they are trying for children. At least that is what I have observed. The Queen was gone long before I was born and the King had never taken another queen, but Lord Azazel and Lady Lilith, the King’s sister and her husband always sleep apart from one another.” The boy was rambling by his time. Alec was never so glad that water had gone cold. 

There was another rinse and then he sat in a bath of milk and honey. While he sat there he kept going back to what Simon had said. Most royals slept apart. For all his life his parents had always slept in the same bed, at one end of the house and the children at the other. There was really no room to have two beds. Maybe it was something that just the royals did. So did that mean Magnus and he would? It made something inside him feel hollow. 

Once out the bath he was rinsed off again then towelled off. Now came the dressing. White had been a color of innocence since Alec could remember, so he was not surprised when the tunic they put him in was white, but this was the brightest white he had ever seen. Even freshly made white clothes were a little yellow in color. The leggings that they put him into next were the same color. Simon knelt down to help him with his boots. A golden circlet was placed up on his head and with that he was done. The omegas showed Alec out of the heated bathroom room back into the cold castle. He could see the sun barely coming up in the east. Had it really taken that long to bathe and get ready?

They walked out of the castle and were joined by six guards on either side. The Chapel of the Gods was just down the path not too far but far enough that they thought something could happen to him. At the chapel they entered a side door and finally he got to see his family. His father and sister were sitting at one end. Izzy started to get up but their father pulled her back down. After his cleansing no other alphas, even family, were not allowed to touch him until after the wedding night. It saddened him but that was how it was. The only alpha sent that should be on him was the one he was married to. 

Simon stayed with them as the other two omegas left to see if things were almost ready. The wedding would take place as the sun broke over the mountains. It was a chilly morning so Alec was glad to be in a room with a lit fire. 

“Here is the Lightwood family sword.” Robert held up the gleaming sword. Simon rushed forward to take it from the older man then went to wipe it down. The amount of cleaning that went into this wedding was astounding. Alec was still glad that he had not wrinkled in all the water he had put in. 

“How are you, Alec.” Izzy beamed back at him from her seat beside their father. 

“Clean.” Simon laughed slightly before pushing it down and finishing his job. Walking back over Simon put the sword into the sheath Alec had at his side. They would trade swords long with vows. “I am fine. Ready to get this over with so I can rest.” But there was still the wedding, the after wedding feast, and the wedding night to come. If he fell into bed before midnight that night it would be a miracle.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It might have been minutes or hours later that the Lightwoods were fetched. Robert and Izzy went first. Then Alec with Simon behind him. In the moments they had been in the small room Izzy and Simon had hit it off well. Maybe Alec should be worried that Izzy might take a liking to this omega but he had other things to think about.

The marriage was taking place in the courtyard of the chapel. Before him he could three rows of people, no one that he knew. The king sat up at the front next to a beautiful but severe looking woman, an equally glum man and two little boys. This had to be Magnus’ father, aunt, and the rest of his family. When his father approached the king he knelt before the man, then got up and went to sit behind him. Izzy did much the same and Alec felt panic because he didn’t know if he was supposed to bow to the king or not. Thankfully Magnus stepped forward to take his hand and turn them both to see the king. King Asmodous had the same coloring as Magnus. Sun kissed skin and golden eyes. 

“Father, this is Alexander.” Alec flushed and bowed to the king. 

“Welcome to the family, Alexander.” The king bowed his own head in blessing.

The couple faced the alderman. The wedding started with incantations and blessings. Oils and perfumes were placed on both of their heads. The alderman was a beta so the touch was fine. Then they brought forth the sow. Alec’s stomach turned slightly, but he knew this was part of it. If they wanted the goddesses blessing they had to sacrifice the pig. Thankfully it didn’t take very long and remains were burned at the altar in front of them. The smoke would take the sow up to the gods. Now they would exchange swords and short vows. 

Turning to look at each other Magnus started.

“Beloved, I seek to know of you,   
And ask the Gods and Goddesses that I be given the  
wisdom to see you are you.   
I will take joy in you,   
I will delight in the love of you.  
You are to be the whispering of the tides,  
The seduction of summer’s heat.  
You are my friend,  
My lover,  
Grow old and wise with me,  
As I will do with you.  
Take the sword of my forefathers as a promise,   
That I will protect and look after you.”

Magnus pulled out the shining blade from his hilt and held it for Alec. Alec took the sword in both hands. 

“I take this sword as a promise,  
That you will protect and look after me.  
Beloved, I seek to know of you,   
And ask the Gods and Goddesses that I be given the  
wisdom to see you are you.   
I will take joy in you,   
I will delight in the love of you.  
You are to be the whispering of the tides,  
The seduction of summer’s heat.  
You are my friend,  
My lover,  
Grow old and wise with me,  
As I will do with you.  
Take the sword of my forefathers as a promise,   
That I will protect and look after you.”

Alec gave the sword to Simon before pulling his own sword from the hilt to give to Magnus. 

“I take this sword as a promise,  
That you will protect and look after me.”

When both swords were in their hands they pointed them to the ground and thrust both blades into the fading grass. A cheer ran out around them. The alderman brought in the bride-ale, giving it to Alec. Alec then presented to his husband who drank from it and then gave back to Alec to drink from. Now they were married. Let the festivities begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Night.

The rest of the day was a blur. They had much bride-ale to drink and food to eat. It was nearly midnight before the couple were shown to their marital bed. Six witnesses were needed to see the couple to their room, however they would not watch. They were not barbarians. 

Alec and Magnus were left alone for the first time since the day before. Now they were married and expected to consummate their marriage. The true bond would come later during Alec’s heat. Alec was nervous, not of Magnus hurting him, but of Magnus being disappointed in him. Looking over that bed from his stop at the door he wonder what to do.

Magnus walked up to Alec and cupped his cheek. They had had a lot of bride-ale but Magnus was still in control of his facilities. 

“Don’t fear me, my love.” Alec flushed as he looked into those golden eyes. 

“I don’t fear you. I fear not being good enough for you.” Magnus chuckled lightly and leaned in for a kiss. Their first real kiss. Magnus’ lips were soft against Alec’s own. The dark haired omega just followed what his husband did. They only parted when they needed air. 

“Wrap your legs around me.” Alec was about to ask what that meant when Magnus pulled him up and pressed him against the door. Wrapping his arms and legs around Magnus he was suddenly aware of how strong his mate was. “You will never have to fear being good enough. You are my other half.” The raven haired man leaned back in kissing his new mate’s mouth. He coaxed the other’s lips open to explore and conquer like the viking he was. Alec was getting lost in the pleasure of it all. Slowly Magnus moved them from the door to the bed. Laying his mate down the alpha dipped down to lick and nip at his neck. 

Alec gasped, his legs tightening around the other. They would not bond just yet. Alec had to be heat for that to happen. The first bite would be Magnus claiming his new omega, that would happen during the first wave. The second wave would seal the bond when Alec bit Magnus.

Magnus leaned back to slowly pull the other’s boots off from his feet and then the leggings. There was very little clothing between Alec and his husband. As the pants came off he could feel wetness and cool breeze over his buttocks. Alec must have been one the few omegas that became wet outside his heat. It was not much but enough to ease the way.

Alec blushed and tried to close his legs, but Magnus stopped him. Blue eyes met golden ones as Magnus dipped his head down and breathed him in. Alec all but moaned, but also flushed even redder. This should not be hot, but it was. Lips kissed at his inner thigh followed by a tongue. Magnus was tasting him. Alec twisted and grabbed onto the covers as Magnus licked a stripe up his thigh. Shifting the alpha pushed his omega’s leg up so he could get at his ass. 

Alec did not know what sex would intell. He was told by his mom just to let his future husband have his way. It would be easier on both of them. That had always put Alec off even learning about sex if all he was was a vessle for his husband’s sexual appitite and future children. So when Magnus pulled his cheeks up, Alec held his breath, waiting. What was he going to do? Maybe he was going to see if Alec was ready. Probably. He would probably check Alec and OH GODS!

Alec arched as Magnus pressed his lips and tongue to his entrance. What was that? He heard a chuckle come from his hasband as the man’s head popped up in between his legs.

“A god, am I?” It was at that moment Alec realised he screamed out loud and not just in his head. 

“I didn’t know...” Magnus crawled up over his mate kissing the side of his neck. 

“You taste devine. I knew you would.” Fingers caressed his hole waiting for him to relax then press one in. Alec arched again. 

“Please, your Maj-”

“I told you, it is Magnus. I am your husband now.” 

“Sorry, Magnus.”

“Don’t be darling, you are just not sure of yourself.” The finger pressed in farther and then pulled back. “So tight and wet.” Alec wiggled slightly. “Can I put another in?” Aled nodded. A second finger was pressed in beside the first. There was still no pain, just the delicious stretch as Magnus prepared Alec. A third one entered after Alec begged again and in short work Alec was asking for more.

“Please, Magnus. I need you.” Magnus leaned down kissing him on the lips, letting the omega taste any last flavor of himself. 

“How can I refuse when you beg so prettily.” Magnus had to get off the bed to shuck his own clothes off, which gave Alec time to pull his tunic off. 

“Hurry, I am getting it on your bed.” Magnus got back on the bed smiling. 

“I should hope so. I want to smell you, even when you are not near.” Alec flushed, but remembered what Simon had said. 

“Are we not going to share the same bed.” Magnus propped himself up on his arms. Their cocks were so close together but yet not touching. 

“That is up to you. If you wish, I would prefer you near me.” The dark haired omega smiled. 

“That is what I want.” 

“Then you shall have whatever you want.” Kissing him against Magnus shifted and reached between them to slowly position his cock at Alec’s slick opening. “Breathe slowly, if it hurts, let me know.” Slowly Magnus pressed the head of his cock inside Alec’s core. There was a little bit of pain now, but it was manageable and only added to his pleasure. He could feel every inch as Magnus pressed inside of him. 

“Magnus...” His voice was coming in huffed breathes. The raven haired man had settled deep inside his husband. Alec was no longer a virgin, he belonged solely to his husband and he could not be happier. 

“Alexander….I….” Magnus was trying not to move until he was certain Alec was ready. With a nod and pulling his legs up over Magnus he gave the signal that he was ready.

The first withdrawal made Alec clench up. He was not ready to let Magnus go yet. But then it stopped, quickly followed by a thrust. Pleasure exploded behind Alec’s lids as he closed his eyes. Over and over Magnus thrust inside his body, bringing them both closer to ecstasy. It could have been hours of mere minutes Alec was not sure, all he knew was each thrust was getting faster and harder. His hands had traveled up Magnus’ back and his blunt nails were digging into tan flesh. He wanted to say he was sorry, he wanted to let Magnus know he didn’t mean to hurt him, but his mouth could only make cries of pleasure.

“Close, love.” Magnus reached between them to stroke at Alec’s own cock. 

“Please...please...” 

“Come for me, love. Let your pleasure overflow into mine.” Two maybe three thrusts later Alec was coming over Magnus’ hand, his hole tightening around the other. Moments later he felt warmth as his husband came inside him. They both paused and panted from exhaustion. When Magnus could feel his body again he slowly pulled out of Alec, watching how Alec winced slightly. He had to be sore, of course, but Magnus managed that by going slowly. Laying down beside him he gathered his mate up into his arms and away from the mess they had made.

“How do you feel?” He asked, bruising some of Alec’s loose hair away from his face. They made a mess of Alec’s braids with all their rolling around. 

“Good.” Alec smiled at him. “My mother told me just to let my husband have his way, it would be easier, but she never mentioned it would feel so good.”

“Many alphas and betas would prefer their partners to just lay there and let them take their pleasure and never give back. I, on the hand, do not. I want you to feel good, it lets me know that you enjoy it. I might also be addicted to all those little sounds you made.” Alec flushed and hid his head against Magnus’ chest. He could feel the rumble of his husband’s laugh and kissed on his head. “I want you to enjoy it.” And Alec did, more than he ever thought he would. Yawning he snuggled closer to the other. They would need to clean up but for now Magnus was content with holding his love and Alec was content would be held. 

It seemed Freyja knew exactly what she was doing, bringing these two lovers together.


End file.
